Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Primordius Magna Civil War #Worth a shot #Why not? 23:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) *Merall #Although it is strange to have a female Toa of Stone, Merall is a very interesting character and, if I may say so myself, her page is full of well-developed events and trivia about her unique role in the Matoran Universe. Plus, come on, how often does a female character get on the Main Page without Rahkshi heads on her chest and a two centimeter waist? # Prepare to be Chalked... 33 times! 20:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) #BTD27 did an amazing job revamping this article I once wrote. She got a great background that sets before Uprising and a detailed and well-written description of the later events. -- 19:07, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Featured Image The More you stare, the funnier it gets. *The preliminary result of some brainstorming Jareroden and I did on the appearance of Steltian biosuits. And no, I'm not voting for it. I'm just explaining why the h**l it exists in the first place. #YES. J97Auditore 00:21, May 4, 2013 (UTC) #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 20:59, May 4, 2013 (UTC) #LOL! DeltaStriker 21:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) #aAlways get Sidorak and Roodaka confused. Not sure what this is aside from it living up to the name.--Just Simply, BZ. 20:15, May 6, 2013 (UTC) # Toa of Water #Just a random Toa of Water I came up with a while back. Figured it was worth a shot. ---Deus Vult! 00:19, May 4, 2013 (UTC) #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 11:56, June 2, 2013 (UTC) #Prepare to be Chalked... 33 times! (talk) 01:44, July 11, 2013 (UTC) # Unarmed Toa of Light *This is a picture of Jahoan, a Toa of Light and my Self-MOC, with his weapons put away. I'm just trying to see if I can make the Featured Image. Jahoan 18:01, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Jahoan17 Featured Story *Runner #It's a good story -- #Good description of being transformed by Energized Protodermis. Jahoan 22:12, July 8, 2013 (UTC)Jahoan17 *Patriots #I nominate the second part of my comic series! The nomination is for every chapter that is linked on this overview page. Make sure to read Uprising first! -- 19:33, June 30, 2013 (UTC) #Prepare to be Chalked... 33 times! (talk) 14:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) #Truly a deep and inspiring story that is deserving of a place in Vorred's Main Page Empire. XD *Around the Universe in 80 Days # *''The Silence of the End'' #Kopakamata97 - I wanted to see if it would get anywhere. Thanks if you vote :D Featured Creation Bralter #Look at that misprint! 12:58, May 4, 2013 (UTC) #DeltaStriker 14:59, May 9, 2013 (UTC) #Forget my nomination, I like this one better [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 19:39, June 17, 2013 (UTC) # 23:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) #Brilliant. This is both a fantastic creation and a professionally taken image. :D #BZ, Kaiju Combat Wiki Bearocrat (talk) 23:52, July 8, 2013 (UTC) #This is an awesome MOC! The noble Matatu is the perfect mask for him, and the shield looks like something which would send even a Makuta running. Jahoan 20:58, July 11, 2013 (UTC)Jahoan17 #Prepare to be Chalked... 33 times! (talk) 01:14, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Apex #McF4rtson!!! '''TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 01:49, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Featured Trivia # Featured Quote # A pretty good threat that is atypical of a Toa of Sonics and, considering the unique and snappy effect of it, I think it makes a pretty effective one-liner. # Prepare to be Chalked... 33 times! 20:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99'']] 18:23, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Featured User Ahpolki Inika For # Although I may be going out on a limb here, Ahpolki Inika is a nice guy, who I've seen popping up in the Recent Changes quite a lot lately. I've only spoken to him a few times, but he seems like a genuinely friendly character who I feel is deserving of at least some credit for his efforts this month. :P #I saw lot of activity from him these months! He also keeps checking on blogs and entered my writing contest. I think he deserves this! -- 19:10, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments Comments Great story, awesome characters (all of them!) and gorgeous setting. Vorred´s a true artist!